


Danger, Drinks and Anti-Christmas Parties

by jisoomes



Series: Hayffie Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, young hayffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoomes/pseuds/jisoomes
Summary: Based on the prompt: This year my family has decided we’re celebrating the holidays on a cruise and you’re the cute bartender who teases me for mourning the lack of snow.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Hayffie Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hayffie Christmas Stories





	Danger, Drinks and Anti-Christmas Parties

“When you decide to grow up and act like an adult, feel free to sit with us,” her mother hissed, finally releasing the death grip on her arm. 

Effie didn't pout but it was close. She didn’t watch her mother walk away. Didn’t watch her join the rest of the family… 

She kept her eyes on the empty bar, wondered whether it was too late to get off of this stupid ship. 

“Trouble in paradise?” The bartender asked, sliding an empty glass towards her. “What do you fancy, sweetheart? It’s on the house.” 

She surveyed the man for a moment, displeased to find him in an ill-fitting suit with no tie and an open waistcoat. She knew how much this ship had cost - could he not even take himself to a tailor? Or a hairdresser - the long hair might have worked for him if it weren’t greasy and lifeless. Not to mention the stubble... 

“Are you in the habit of offering free drinks to young girls at your bar?” She lifted an eyebrow, letting the amused smile bloom across her lips when he looked panicked. “White wine.” 

He grabbed the glass but hesitated. “ _How_ young?” 

She didn’t miss the way he looked her up and down. It was guarded, but she saw the darkening grey eyes. And Effie knew she looked good in her red cocktail dress and gold heels. She had dieted extra hard so she could indulge this holiday. 

Although, given her mother’s constant reminder that the cruise had a gym, it was not good enough for _some_ people. 

Still, the bartender’s eyes didn’t linger. Didn’t do a double-take. _Very gentlemanly_ , she thought. 

“Twenty-two,” she said, noting the brief relief in his gaze. “Make it a tall one.” 

“Bossy,” he remarked, but he did what she asked. “Bit _too_ bossy for a woman having a bad day.” 

She waved the remarks off with her hand. “Coping mechanism.” 

“That’s what alcohol is for,” he chuckled. It was an endearing sound that made her feel warm. He placed her drink on the bar. “So... that was your Mom... Very nice lady.” 

“A grinch,” she pouted. “What kind of person celebrates Christmas on a Mediterranean cruise?” 

The man visibly recoiled. “No need to be a brat about it, lots of people would be thankful to be here.” 

Effie rolled her eyes. It was _not_ the first time she had heard that one. Not from her parents but her friend, Portia. 

_It is freezing over here in New York_ , she had complained on the phone earlier. _I say, enjoy the sun darling. Have another hot girl summer._

“They would be welcome to take my place,” she argued. “A Christmas without snow should be a crime.” 

He shot her a disbelieving look. “Where are you from?” 

“California,” she sighed. “But I bounce between there and New York. Besides, we always go skiing in Switzerland for the holidays. It’s only because Mother has been…” 

Her voice trailed off, she was suddenly wary about giving up too much information. After all, this man was a stranger. Who was probably only talking to her because the bar was mostly empty. 

“You’ve gotta finish now,” the bartender said. “Can’t leave me hanging on that.” 

She glanced behind her to her family’s table. Just in case they came to check… “She slept with the ski instructor. Father found out and now we are never going back.” 

“A shame,” the man mocked. “Drink up, princess. There are worse problems to have.” 

Another glance behind her, and then she took a big gulp of the wine. As long as her mother didn’t catch her not taking delicate sips, she would be alright. She would be wise to pick and choose her lectures... 

“You are mean for a bartender,” she lamented. “Is there a nicer one I can request? I’m mourning my Christmas here.” 

“I ain’t even celebrating it, no point really,” he shrugged. _Were bartenders supposed to drink on the job?_ Effie didn’t think they were but there he went, giving himself a hefty drink. “You’re welcome to join the anti-Christmas party in my room. But…" She lifted an eyebrow. “ _Shit_ , didn’t mean it like that.” 

She laughed. “Are you saying you would be disappointed to find me in your room on Christmas day?” 

It was a joke. She had meant it as one. But the way his eyes trailed over her then. No doubt imagining her in his room… It was sinful. And suddenly the dishevelled look was doing it for her. 

“That a promise?” he asked, his voice was strained and she immediately shifted in her seat. There was a pull in her gut… 

He took a calming sip of his drink... 

She bit down to hide the smile pulling on her lips. “Well, was that an invitation?” 

He choked. There was no other word for what he did. Whatever alcohol he had been drinking ended up puffed in his cheeks, gone in a big gulp as he shot her a startled look. 

“You’re fucking dangerous,” he remarked. 

It wasn't the first time she had heard that one. She loved to play with men, it made her feel wanted. Desirable. 

But it was the first time she truly felt _dangerous_. Like she was playing with fire. Felt the hot lick of arousal from just talking with someone. Her head full of images of her laid out on his bed… 

Worse, it was the first time she had ever wanted it that badly. And she didn't even know his _name_. 

She opened her mouth to ask just that, maybe get his room number too because there was no way he wasn't feeling their chemistry and she could do with blowing some steam… 

He must have known because he was watching her with bated breath. Eyes dark and so clearly wanting. It should have been awkward, all the silence but instead, it was _electric_. Her limbs burned with the desperation to reach across the bar. To touch him and… 

“Excuse me!” A man at the other end of the bar called. 

The bartender startled, barely glancing at her before he turned around to help him. 

Effie watched his back as he served the man. Watched the way the jacket stretched with each movement. He was pretty broad, she wondered if she would be able to wrap her arms around his shoulders… 

“Alright.” A voice behind her laughed. “You’ve turned Father red with rage and Mother red with mortification. You better show up at the table before they make plans to throw you overboard.” 

Her brother, Marcus, had an amused smile on his face when she craned her neck to look at him. 

“I can swim,” she shrugged, turning back towards the bar. He was serving their drink up now and it wouldn't be long before he… 

Before he _what?_ Came back to talk to her? He was supposed to be doing a job. 

He turned around with a smirk on his face, faltering when he spotted Marcus. 

Her brother gave a knowing sigh. “What have you managed to start whilst we were suffering through the starter?” 

She didn't break the bartender’s gaze when she answered. Whatever was going on between them, it was thrilling. She felt the sparks from her to her sparkly gold heels... 

“Something dangerous, probably.” 

But _very fun_ , she didn't say. 

She picked up her glass - she wasn't going to watch perfectly good wine. And strutted to her family's table as if she hadn't just been banished for bad behaviour. She felt the hot weight of somebody's gaze on her as she went. 

Her mother lost no time complaining about her so-called childish behaviour. She didn't even pretend to listen, too busy looking at the bar... 

Effie had a feeling she would be spending a lot of her time there, from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Something tells me her parents are going to think she has an alcohol problem by the end of this trip xD This one was kind of short but I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed! Also, I have belatedly realised all of these Christmas stories are in modern universes... I guess I was really in the mood for modern hayffie whilst writing lmao.  
> Did you love it? Did you hate it? Any guesses to what young Hayffie get up to on this cruise? Probably dangerous things ;) right?


End file.
